Lola's Punishment
by Samracheltang88
Summary: After stripping and tying up her sisters, Lori, Leni and Luna, Lola gets what's coming to her.


Lola's Punishment

 **Warning! If you are a fan of Lola Loud, get out immediately. Here's why…**

 **So, here's some little spoilers…**

 **I have red a fanfiction written by a deviantart user, BlackJackComicsInc. It was called Lola's Revenge. And I enjoyed it until the end. You mean to tell me that Lola tied up and stripped her older sisters, Leni, Lori and Luna up and doesn't suffer the consequences? Not to mention she posted pictures of them tied up in their underwear?**

 **Well, I find that mean spirited of her to do that. And I find Lola's Karma Houdini unsatisfactory. Anyways, I decided to write this story because I saw no one is going to make a sequel out of it. Actually, I liked the story but not the ending. So, if you are a Lola Loud Fan, be warned; she will not be in bright light.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any Loud House characters in the story. Enjoy! And here it is.**

One bright afternoon, Lori, Leni and Luna were walking home from high school. They were very furious at Lola for what she had done to them a few days ago. "Dudes! I can't believe Lola stripped, tied us up, took pictures of us and sent them all over the internet!" Luna yelled. "Yeah! My reputation is literally ruined!" Lori cried. "I'm totes embarrassed when I saw my classmates laughing at me! Even our principal was laughing at us today!" Leni shouted.

The girls were very angry. "Something must be done quickly!" Luna said. "Yeah! We will literally make Lola pay for this and delete these pictures!" Lori screamed with her fist balled up. "But how? The damage is done," asked Leni.

"I have an idea," said Luna. Lori and Leni looked at her. "What is it?" the oldest sibling asked. "Okay. Here's our plan," Luna said. Then, she whispered something into Lori's ear. "Well, that's a good idea," said Lori. Leni agreed.

With that, the girls went home to carry their plan to give Lola a consequence. Later that day, Lola went home from school and was walking up into her room. When she got inside, she was shocked; her gowns and dresses had holes cut in them, her tiaras were broken and her stuffed animals were shredded.

"My room! What happened to it?!" Lola exclaimed as she looked around her trashed room. Just then, three figures came up behind her. "Well, Lola," said a familiar voice. Lola quickly turned around and was shocked to see her three older sisters, Lori, Leni and Luna glaring at her. "What did you do to my room?!" Lola screamed.

"Shut it, Lola!" Lori yelled. She grabbed Lola's tiara and broke it into pieces causing the little princess to cry in anger. "That's what you get for knocking us out, stripping and tying us up!" Leni yelled. "What? What are you talking about?" Lola asked. "Don't play dumb with us! You stripped and tied us up a few days ago and we could not go to the mall thanks to you!" Lori shouted.

Lola gasped and said, "You three made me angry so I did it! I thought it taught you a lesson not to make me angry. But no! I will do something worse to you three!" Just as Lola was about to do anything, Luna furiously grabbed Lola by her front hair. "Ow! That hurt! Let me go at once!" the little princess cried.

"No! You will delete these photos of us tied half naked! If you don't do it, I'll…" Luna yelled as she held her grip tighter. "Okay! Okay! I will right now!" Lola was frightened. "Good," the rockstar said as she released Lola and handed her her phone.

Lola took her phone and started it. A few minutes later, she found the website where she posted the pictures of her sisters tied up and deleted them all.

After deleting, Lori, Leni and Luna sighed in relief. "Good job, Lola. I hope you learn your lesson," said Lori. Then, the three older sisters left the room, leaving Lola crying her eyes out in her bed. Later that day, after Lynn Sr. and Rita returned home from work, Lori, Leni and Luna told them what had actually happened a few days ago.

Hearing this, Lynn Sr. and Rita marched up to Lola's room and barged in. "Lola Loud! We are disappointed in you. We realized that you have lied to us for tying your older sisters up and lying to us!" Lynn Sr. scolded. "Yeah! And for that, you are grounded for two weeks! That means no beauty pageants for you!" Rita snapped. "Say sorry to Lori, Leni and Luna right now!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Lola went to the living room and saw Lori, Leni and Luna sitting on the couch watching 'Dream Boat'. "Hey, guys," said Lola. "What do you want?" asked Leni. "I like to say that I'm sorry for knocking you guys out and stripping and tying you up. I'm also sorry for lying to mom and dad," Lola said as she looked down in shame.

"That's okay, Lola," said Luna. "We forgive you. But do not do it again." "I will not," said Lola. Then, the four girls hugged each other and Lola had learnt her lesson that revenge is not always the answer.

The End


End file.
